Description: (Applicant's Description) The UNMC Eppley Cancer Center maintains a controlled access Animal Care Shared Resource that supports the research of UNMC Eppley Cancer Center investigators by providing appropriate housing for experimental animals. The facility has a controlled environment with stable temperatures and humidity. It operates as a type IV barrier system, which reduces both the risks of the introduction of diseases into the Animal Care Shared Resource and their spread should they be introduced. The benefits of the barrier system, controlled access and the minimization of disease introduction and spread, has allowed us to establish two units (embryonal stem cell/gene knockout and transgenic mice) that could not function in a conventional animal facility that did not operate on the barrier principle. The barrier facility also allows completion of the long term animal experiments carried out by Cancer Center members.